In 1928 conventional edgewise-orthodontic appliance was introduced by Edward H. Angle, and is considered as the foundation for the numerous appliance systems commercially available today. Different adjustments have been added to the system such as direct bonded bracket, twin brackets, different dimensions, lingual applications, rotating wings, preadjusted bracket, etc., but the edgewise mounting concept has remained.
Conventional orthodontic appliances include brackets attached to the surface of the teeth and series of archwires with different strength and flexibility. The wires are changed and/or adjusted periodically to gradually align teeth using force transferred through flexible or rigid wires with preadjusted arch form. This form of adjustment means all teeth will move to follow the preadjusted arch form even if some teeth are in proper position. This uncontrolled system shows the lack of individualization to fit specific needs of each patient and solve each problem independently.
Crowding is a chief complaint that been presented to orthodontic clinic for resolution. Extraction is the conventional option to make space and eliminate crowding of teeth. A distalization appliance can be an excellent option to move the posterior teeth distally and create enough space especially with deep bite cases, but conventional distalization appliances suffer from difficulty and the lack of control which makes this kind of appliance incompletely effective.
Distraction osteogenesis is a procedure that has been conventionally used to change bone structure by, for example, lengthening bones using a device that functions to apply expansion or distancing force on a bone after the bone has been surgically separated. Conventional distraction osteogenesis devices are used conventionally to either reposition the maxillary or the mandibular bones for patients with facial syndromes that include severe maxillary or mandibular deficiency (Crouzon, Apert, etc.). Distraction osteogenetic devices are encumbered with difficulties relating to controlling the direction of movement and force applied to a bone and with cooperation of the patient who may be under distress or discomfort caused by the device.
An orthodontic palatal expander is an appliance that been used to expand constricted maxilla and conventionally includes bands attached to the posterior teeth. Such conventional devices have a screw in the middle of the palate that needs to be turned daily. A mandibular symphysis distraction device is used to expand severe constricted mandible.
Conventional orthodontic expanders and conventional distraction osteogenesis devices used for bone structure modification require periodic retensioning and adjustment in order to properly place teeth and/or modify bone structure in a desired manner. Such modifications usually require the intervention of an orthodontic, surgeon or other medical care professional at relatively great inconvenience and discomfort to the patient. Like orthodontic expanders, distraction osteogeneis devices often require daily maintenance and adjustment, e.g., by turning screws.
Technical literature describing contemporary tooth movement and bone biology research indicates that there are substantial variations in the results of clinical and animal studies. These variances arise for many reasons; one of the main reasons is the lack of a device and/or method that can produce accurate and reproducible force and tooth movement. The inconsistencies and low reproducibility of conventional devices can lead to inaccuracies during the experiments and difficulties in reproducing results. A computerized device that can be adjusted to provide specific force and type of movement could go a long way in alleviating such issues.